


请合理使用储物间

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 两场训练赛的间隙足够他们在储物间来一发口活了。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Kudos: 7





	请合理使用储物间

Corey被Ethan推到墙壁上的时候发出了很响的一声。男人没多少肉的脊背被这一下撞得生疼，不过他还没开口抱怨就被Ethan捂住了嘴。对方仰头贴得很近，用近乎刻意的气音一本正经地嘱咐他：“嘘，你可是刚刚提醒过我这里不隔音的。”

Corey对于疼痛的懊恼差不多被好笑代替了。他盯着Ethan闪闪发亮的眸子暗自思忖，按对方恶质的脾气，恐怕实际上多半更情愿他喊得越大声越好。最好足以让全队人都知道他们俩正挤在这个狭小逼仄的储物间里，打算在两场训练赛的短暂空闲里来个简单但足够尽兴的口活。

「你今天的麦克雷枪法太准了所以我想让你射在我脸上」——这样没头没脑的理由绝对够不成原因。但这是Ethan，是会在Corey打天梯时大张旗鼓地凑过来在他的T恤里乱摸、会在上台打比赛前的最后半分钟里勾着他脖子索吻的小疯子，所以什么样的逻辑对于Ethan来说——至少是在Corey面前，通通都会被纵容。

Ethan的舌头正热情地在Corey口腔里巡视领地，舌尖顽皮地勾过Corey的齿列。与之相伴的是他的右手沿着着Corey的裤裆摆弄那根阴茎，急切而不失暧昧地隔着柔软布料挑逗它，在它逐渐勃起、硬挺着充斥掌心时发出满意的轻笑。

“我们只有半个小时。”Corey在他们亲吻的间隙忍不住出声提醒。他感到下腹已经紧绷绷地蓄势待发了，可Ethan还在不紧不慢地撩火，因为亲吻而过分红润的嘴唇得意地挑着弧度。Corey忍不住去想几分钟后它就会服服帖帖地包裹着自己的阴茎，被粗大的性器撑满、甚至摩擦得红肿起来——这样的画面Corey想想都觉得几乎要射出来。Ethan还在磨蹭，而他着实不得不担心裤子上会被前液浸出痕迹。毕竟对于一位一米九的瘦削高个子来说，队服可无法长到遮挡他的裤裆。

“半个小时足够了。或者你在怀疑我有那么noob？你居然在怀疑我！”Ethan夸张地叫起来，压低了嗓音但从眉眼到嘴角都灵活地跃动，模样一如既往戏剧化。他们不是第一次干这种事情了，Ethan对自己的技巧有着足够的自信，而Corey不愿表露的急切让他觉得满足极了，故意磨磨蹭蹭到现在才慢悠悠地扯下对方的裤子，对着那根东西嬉笑着打了个招呼，“你好啊Corey。”

Corey很想回他一句yes，不过鉴于自己的阴茎正贴在对方的脸颊磨蹭，他还是默默把那句话咽了回去。

Ethan在Corey的腿边动来动去，试图找到个合适的姿势，能让他在取悦Corey阴茎的同时不至于把自己的膝盖搞得过于狼狈。他热情地亲吻性器前端，刻意而小心地用牙齿碰触敏感的表面，这危险的刺激令Corey按耐不住地战栗，把手掌放在Ethan的脑袋上揉搓他蓬松的发丝。

“准备好了吗伙计？”Ethan用舌尖灵巧地勾勒他的马眼，磨磨蹭蹭地舔过饱满的龟头和柱身，仿佛在仔细品尝他的前液。他抬起头对Corey露出笑容，“准备好操我的嘴巴了吗？”

他没给Corey回答的机会，张开嘴唇把那根东西含了进去，几乎一下子贪婪地吞到喉咙口。被湿热柔软的口腔包裹的感觉让Corey忍不住呻吟出声，他克制着在Ethan嘴里粗鲁抽插的欲望，放在Ethan脑后的手掌缠绕着他柔软的金发，让对方肆意玩弄品尝自己已经血脉贲张的性器。

Ethan太适合做口活了。

他那对红润甜蜜的唇瓣平日最擅长接吻和吐出神采飞扬的词句，此刻包裹着粗大的阴茎看起来简直过分完美。Corey记得它们含着塑料勺或者雪糕棍随意晃动的样子，那都远没有现在被性器强硬撑开的弧度来得脆弱勾人。从Corey的角度可以看见Ethan的睫毛在线条柔和的颧骨上投下阴影，脸颊因为口腔被填塞而异样地鼓胀，惹眼地昭示他的嘴巴被自己的阴茎塞得多么满、又侵犯得多么心甘情愿。

“Fuck...”在Ethan又一次挪动舌头按摩绞紧他性器时Corey忍不住小声骂了出来，插在Ethan发间的手指攥得更紧。这样的反应似乎取悦到了Ethan，他把Corey的阴茎吐出来了一点，含着龟头得意地笑起来。那份震动只会让Corey的大腿绷得更厉害，他屈起手指轻轻扯了扯对方的头发，虚弱地抗议。

“好啦好啦我知道，”Ethan放开他。一丝唾液连在他的舌尖和Corey的性器上，看起来暧昧又色情，“真是对不起。”他没有丝毫歉意地笑起来，故作可怜地仰头看着他，同时用嘴唇裹着顶端的一小块，舌尖抵着马眼，轻轻一吸。

“FUCK——！Stratus！”这下Corey真的叫出来了。他难以抑制地遵从本能把阴茎狠狠撞进Ethan的口腔，侵犯那张品性顽劣的嘴。他娇纵的恋人对此只是乖巧地收起牙齿把他含得更深，同时手指灵活地按摩两颗饱满的卵丸。热情地按揉他的会阴和大腿根部敏感的皮肤，推动着紧绷的情欲攀升得更高。

Corey真的很少见到Ethan这么安静又色情的样子，乖巧地跪在地板上给他口交，舔弄他阴茎的样子比品尝冰棍还谨慎认真得多。Ethan时而掀起眼睑看他一下。那双眼睛失去镜片的遮挡明亮得惊人，闪耀着令人着迷的愉快光芒。

Corey尽力控制着自己不要把Ethan的头发扯得太痛，或是把指尖嵌进对方的头皮。他沉重地喘息，开口警告对方：“Stratus，吐出来，我要到了……”但Ethan听见这话只是把他吞得更深，呜咽着眯起眼睛笑起来，紧致的喉咙口挟着他的性器顶端——

高潮像是某种难以忍受的热带季风席卷过他的身体，直到全数射出来才觉得畅快的情欲淌过四肢百骸。Ethan在他面前咳嗽着站起来，即使Corey已经在尝试把自己的阴茎尽快抽出来，他还是有点被呛到了，眼角可怜巴巴地带着点生理性泪水，脸颊因窒息感而酡红一片。剩下那点精液沾在他的嘴唇和下巴上，让这年轻的男孩看起来淫乱又放荡。

Ethan无比自如地把嘴里的精液吐在手心，然后舔了舔嘴唇上的液体，抢在Corey凑过去亲吻他之前挑着眉问：“你有带卫生纸进来吗？”

>>>

他们出来的时候大部分队友和教练都保持着一种诡异的沉默，各自埋首在面前的屏幕上，一副痛心疾首检讨上一场比赛失误的模样。

洪渊俊偏头看了他俩一眼，抛过来点揶揄的笑容。而Elliot在另一边强忍着笑意夸张地叹了口气，大声抱怨：“说真的，你们不知道那个储物间不隔音吗？”


End file.
